character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Ganime
|-|Classic Sonic= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Modern Sonic= |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of his eponymous series and mascot of SEGA. He was born on Christmas Island with the innate ability of super speed. With this speed he has constantly defeated his nemesis Doctor Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-B, likely higher | High 7-A, possibly 6-A | 6-C, possibly higher | 6-A, possibly 5-B | Varies between 5-A and 2-C | 3-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 11-13 (Classic Sonic), 14-15 (Adventure Sonic), 16-17 (Modern Sonic) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, The Blue Blur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around | Everything mentioned in Classic Sonic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it, skilled swordsman, Quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds) | Same as Adventure Sonic | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, can reflect magical attacks, can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Flight, Energy Projection, can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space, Positive Energy Aura | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Caused the mountain holding Little Planet to Mobius to explode) | City level, likely higher | Small Island level, possibly Continent level (Defeated Perfect Chaos who may or may not be just a bit behind Perfect Dark Gaia and is physically on par with Imperator Ix) | Island level, possibly higher (Physically stronger than his Hedgehog counterpart) | Continent level, possibly Planet level (Scales to the Dark Queen, who was going to destroy the world, however the world may just apply to that land) | Varies '''between '''Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level (The positive influence of people can affect his power, his maximum) | Multi-Galaxy level (Defeated Alf-Layala wa Layla who was going to destroy the Arabian Nights reality and eventually his universe, with the help of Shara) Speed: Supersonic+ '''with '''Relativistic '''reactions (Outspeeds Metal Sonic, can react to Modern Sonic's movements) | '''High Hypersonic, '''likely Massively Hypersonic''' with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic, possibly FTL (Claimed that the Cyan Laser was almost as fast as him, Has outsped escape velocity | Subsonic+ with Relativistic reactions | FTL, likely higher | FTL+, likely Massively FTL+ (Flew to the second nearest Star Cluster to Earth in 6 seconds in Sonic Advance 3) | Unknown, likely Infinite ' (Was fighting Alf Layla Wa Layla when the Space-Time Continuum was destroyed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push large rocks) | Class 5 | Class 5 | Class 100 in all other forms Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | City Class, likely higher | Small Island Class, possibly Continent Class | Island Class, possibly higher | Continent Class, possibly Planet Class | Varies between Large Planet Class to Multi-Universal | Multi-Galactic+ Durability: Town level | Mountain level | Island level '''to Planet level''' | Island level | Continent level, possibly Planet level | Varies ''' between '''Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ Stamina: Extremely high, Limitless in super forms Range: Melee Range | Several meters | Extended melee | Extended melee | hundreds of meters | Likely Universal | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable | Piko Hammer, Sonic Cracker, Extreme Gear, Ark of Cosmos | Same as before | None Notable | Caliburn/Excalibur | Chaos Emeralds | 3 World Rings, Shara's Ring Intelligence: Extremely skilled and intelligent in combat but lacking in most other areas Weaknesses: Possesses Aquaphobia, Unable to swim, extremely cocky, impulsive, lacks a formal education | Same as before | Same as before | Same as before | None Notable | Limited time use (Lasts anywhere between 50 seconds to over a week depending on how much energy is used) | None Notable Notable Attacks/ Techniques Classic Sonic *'Spin Attack': Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. ***'Double Jump': Sonic performs a jump that propels him upwards while already in the air. **'Spin Dash': Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speeds rolling. **'Insta-Shield': An air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning, vibrating molecules in the air to block attacks for a second or so. **'Drop Dash': Sonic performs an instant Spin Dash the moment he touches any type of land. *'Super Peel Out': Sonic runs in place to build up speed before zipping off. *'Hyper Mode': A mode that enhances Sonic's speed, strength and allows for more powerful special attacks. Adventure Sonic *Everything Mentioned in Classic Sonic *'Homing Attack': While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Focused Homing Attack': A powered up version of the Homing Attack that allows sSonic to perform Homing Attack that either do more damage, or lock onto at most, 6 targets. *'Blue Tornado': Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Bound Attack': A downward spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into the air. Can be used repeatedly to reach higher places. *'Sonic Wind': Sonic summons a whirlwind to an opponent’s position to ensnare and damage them. *'Sonic Storm': Sonic jumps in the air or stays on the ground and performs a spin dash that releases a shock wave that damages enemies. *'Sonic Heal': Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Somersault Kick': A midair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. *'Magic Hands': An ability that can destroy, shrink and entrap enemies in small spheres that Sonic can throw as a projectile. Must be initiated by a short range *'Time Stop': An ability that stops time for 10 seconds. *'Chaos Control': The ability to bend time and space, as long as Sonic at least one Chaos Emerald. Sonic can stop time, slow time, and teleport himself and other objects. Modern Sonic *Everything mentioned in Adventure Sonic *'Sonic Boost': Sonic envelops himself in some sort of aura and propel himself at higher speeds than normal, while acting as a sort of battering ram to enemies in front of him. *'Time Break': An ability that slows down the flow of time, giving Sonic extra time to react to his environment. Sonic the Werehog *List of moves Sonic the Werehog can perform. Excalibur Sonic *'Guard': A defensive move that can block most, if not any attack. *'Soul Surge': An ability that uses soul energy to perform a powerful Dash or physical attack while slowing down time. Super Sonic *'Super Sonic Boost': An enhanced version of Sonic’s boost ability. It moves faster and surrounds the user in an aura of chaos energy. *'Bolt of Lightning': A bashing attack where Super Sonic will move so fast he gains a blue aura and becomes a lightning bolt of sorts. *'Arrow of Light': Super Sonic bashes into his enemies at extreme speeds. *'Deflect': An ability that allows Super Sonic to project an energy shield from his hands to shield and redirect projectile attacks and objects. *'Super Sonic Energy Blast': A series of amped homing attacks followed by an energy blasts released from the hands at an opponent. *'Positive Energy Aura': Thanks to Sonic absorbing all of the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has a natural positive aura that allows Super Sonic to pacify evil or angered creatures. Darkspine Sonic *'Pyrokinesis' *'Reality Warping': Earazor Djinn shows that with the World Rings, he along with any user of the rings can warp reality. *'Speed Break': Temporarily increases Sonic's speed. Key: Classic Sonic | Adventure Sonic | Modern Sonic | Sonic the Werehog | Excalibur Sonic | Super Sonic | Darkspine Sonic Note(s): Super Sonic in Sonic R and Sonic Unleashed Wii lacks the time limit seen in most other games, Unleashed Wii gives Sonic a Health Bar and in Sonic R, Super Sonic is unlimited. Category:Ganime Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2